My Conscious, His Conscious, Our Conscious
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: Kagami and Aomine were not dating yet all they talk about was each other. AoKaga. One-shot.


It was supposed to be short but as always, I made it as long as heck. It's another fluff. I've noticed all I have been writing nowadays was fluff. Fluff is easy to write but I don't know if I can fully express them with my lack of words. Hope you will enjoy it, though.

* * *

At Maji Burger.

"I wonder if I should buy Aomine some teriyaki ones." Kagami said to himself while staring at the unwrapped cheeseburger he was holding in his hand.

"Go ahead." Kuroko answered, even though it was not directed to him, plainly. He slurped his vanilla milkshake afterwards.

On the way back home.

"Oh! That guy has a shirt similar to Aomine's!" Kagami pointed out excitedly, a grin plastered on his face.

"I see." Kuroko nodded.

"But Aomine looked way better than that guy." Kagami was unconscious to his admittance and he just blurted it out.

"I see."

On the road almost reaching Kagami's apartment.

"Aomine's ass nicer than his."

"Kagami-kun, please refrain from telling me every single thing on your mind."

Watching a basketball match on the TV.

"He's so cool!" Kagami's straightened his back from the couch he was laying on and his eyes sparkled while staring at the screen. But soon, the sparkle faded. Kagami leaned back and crossed his arms, smirking. "But Aomine's cooler." He mumbled to himself, nodding in agreement.

Kuroko kept staring at the screen emptily. He didn't know what to reply this time.

On the streets on a certain Saturday.

"Hey, hey, Kuroko, look." Kagami nudged Kuroko's hand, gaining the smaller male's attention as he stared at the outfit displayed behind a wall of glass. "Don't you think Aomine will look cool in this?"The redhead chuckled while imagining about the bluenette.

Kuroko stared at the outfit. A suit. _Aomine_ wearing a _suit_. His expression went blanker than usual's.

"Why don't you just marry him, then." Kuroko blurted out intentionally.

"Psssht," Kagami flapped his hand in the air and laughed, trying to act like he isn't interested in that idea. Though the obvious blushing cheeks betrayed him. "Don't be ridiculous." He chuckled but his eyes still lingered on the suit.

Kuroko eyed him and sighed. Stubborn idiot.

* * *

At a Nike shop.

"Wow, this Jordan's cool," Aomine took up the shoe from the stand and examined it thoroughly with care. "Kagami might get jealous if I wore this to play." He snickered to himself while imagining Kagami's frustrated face.

Momoi who was following behind him rolled her eyes and huffed out angrily, crossing her arms.

At a family restaurant.

"How's the food, Dai-chan?" Momoi asked excitedly. This is the restaurant Kuroko recommended to Momoi and since it's from her beloved Tetsu-kun, she _had _to try them out. Anything tastes delicious if Kuroko likes them too.

"Indifferent," Aomine said flatly while stuffing another pork meat into his mouth. "Kagami cooks better pork meat than this." He shrugged.

Momoi, who was excited since they entered the restaurant, pouted in annoyance. Her appetite lost in an instant.

When they passed by the public basketball court.

"Kagami's gonna get his ass kicked on the next Friday." Aomine stared at the court and chuckled to himself.

"Jeez," Momoi sighed and spun her head to look up at Aomine. "You were here to accompany me for shopping," She frowned and puffed her cheeks once more, her hands placed on her hips. "Not babbling about Kagamin for the whole day."

Momoi was successfully ignored.

At a lingerie shop.

"Oi, Satsuki," Aomine tapped Momoi's head, which he thought it was her shoulder. The pink haired girl, who was previously indulging herself with cute lingerie, let out an irritated groan and turned to Aomine's direction.

"What?" She asked impatiently.

"Don't you think these suit Kagami really well?" Aomine took a red colored base lingerie and held it up to Momoi's eye level, a mischievous smirk etching handsomely on his silhouette.

"You do know you're being a pervert right in front of everyone, right?" Momoi stated out with a bemused face.

"I'm aware of that," Aomine shrugged nonchalantly and went back to smirking. "But seriously, think about it, Kagami will look so _delicious _in these." An image of Kagami wearing those made Aomine half-hard. He even let out a frustrated yet contented growl.

Having seen these perverted acts of Aomine since the day Kagami had beaten him, Momoi had grown immune to them. However, she will still get slightly frustrated. She let out a defeated sigh. "Why don't you just eat Kagamin already."

"Can't," Did Momoi heard it wrongly? She blinked at Aomine with a unfathomable expression. "Kagami's different." _Oh shit! Dai-chan's blushing! _Momoi clasped her hands on her lips, staring at an embarrassed Aomine in shocking widened eyes.

"What?" Aomine hissed at her, cheeks still pink.

"Oh. My. God."

"Stop it Satsuki."

"Dai-chan's in love..." She whispered to herself but Aomine has sharp hearing skills.

"Am not."

"Are too!" She smiled and giggled before snatching the lingerie in Aomine's hand. She walked straight to the cashier but was only stopped by a hand holding her shoulder.

"Don't." Aomine demanded firmly. But Momoi isn't some fragile pussy to back off.

"But didn't Dai-chan said so earlier? What about Kagamin again?" She smirked and leaned her face towards Aomine in a teasing manner. The bluenette's cheeks flushed more and he let go of her shoulder but snatched back the lingerie.

"Whatever." Aomine mumbled loud enough to let Momoi hear and put the lingerie back.

Momoi giggled and immediately took out her phone, beeping a few buttons.

_Dai-chan's in love! Guess who. _She sent it to Kuroko.

_It's Kagami-kun, isn't it? _was her reply from the pale haired male.

_Uwooh, Tetsu-kun's sharp. _She chuckled and sent it.

_Kagami-kun's been talking about Aomine-kun recently, I had a smart guess._ Momoi was surprised to see the reply before she grinned happily to herself. If Kuroko says so then it must be.

_I feel happy for them. _Momoi smiled genuinely as she sent it. She may look like a crazy woman for smiling all alone but she couldn't care less.

_Me too._

Momoi kept her phone and noticed Aomine had gone out. She went out without buying any lingerie but she had to tell Aomine something.

"Dai-chan," She called out.

"Hn?" Aomine turned around, face still pissed off and slightly flustered.

"Good luck." She gave the tanned male a thumbs up and smiled. All Aomine can do was stare at her stupidly.

Momoi chuckled. Oblivious idiot.

* * *

A/N: Aomine got a longer part, yes, I know. Thank you for reading!


End file.
